Ichishinkingen
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Duo is on holiday with his family. Its the same boring old thing. But that's until he mets the new LifeGuard, then his world is turned upside down by the lifeguard's looks and story of betrayal
1. Prologue

Title:                 Ichishinkingen

Author:             Shinigami195

Rating:              PG-13

Summary:         Duo is on holiday, it's the same holiday every year, but this year, there is a new lifeguard that could make it the most interest holiday there ever.

Pairings:            1x2, R+1, OCs+OCs, 3+4

Disclaimer:        I don't own the characters, or the places.

Warnings:         Great Yarmouth, England (If you live there, sorry, I don't like it, I live near Great Yarmouth and I find it dull and boring. Unless you are drunk… but let's not mention that), YAOI, Relena Bashing,

Started:            05/08/03

Finished:

Archived:          FF.net, if you want it, just ask ^_^

Author Notes:   I was going to have Heero as the lifeguard on a beach, then I though a pool at a resort would equal more Relena bashing time and would give certain rules that Heero can't break, you'll understand if you read the fic, and make it more interesting… hopefully.

Ichishinkingen

Prologue

The sky above him was clear and the silence was peaceful. The only noise that he could hear was the relaxing sound of the waves washing lazily onto the sandy beach. The sun was high in the sky and it beat down upon the boy sunbathing, his pale white skin slowly beginning to turn a pinkish red.

He put his book down and sat up, pulling off his black sunglasses so his almost violet eyes could scan the beach. He located his older brother in the sea, holding his younger sister up in the air. His mother and aunt were laying a few feet away from him chatting and in the distance his father and cousin were digging a hole.

He gave a sigh, it was just another family holiday, at the same place and the usual time of the year. It was pretty boring. He had been coming to this resort for as long as he could remember, and everything about it was still the same as it had been fourteen years ago. But his mother grew up here and it was a family holiday tradition to spend two weeks a year at California Sands, only a few minutes from his mother's hometown of Great Yarmouth in the East of England. 

It was a long way to go, for a small family holiday, but his mother always longed for it and his father would give his mother anything she desired.

There was a loud laugh from the sea as his brother threw his sister into the sea, followed by a scream as she went underwater briefly before he pulled her up. At the sound of the scream the seagulls of the hilltop above them gave a wide cry and took to the air. He laughed. 

Yes, once again, the Maxwell Family had invaded England.

            TBC…

            Hope you like, thank you for reading.

            ~Shinigami195~


	2. Day One

Title:                 Ichishinkingen

Author:             Shinigami195

Rating:              PG-13

Summary:         Duo is on holiday, it's the same holiday every year, but this year, there is a new lifeguard that could make it the most interest holiday there ever.

Pairings:            1x2, R+1, OCs+OCs, 3+4

Disclaimer:        I don't own the characters, or the places.

Warnings:         Great Yarmouth, England (If you live there, sorry, I don't like it, I live near Great Yarmouth and I find it dull and boring. Unless you are drunk… but let's not mention that), YAOI, Relena Bashing,

Started:            05/08/03

Archived:          FF.net, if you want it, just ask ^_^

Author Notes:   I was going to have Heero as the lifeguard on a beach, then I though a pool at a resort would equal more Relena bashing time and would give certain rules that Heero can't break, you'll understand if you read the fic, and make it more interesting… hopefully.

 Thank You:     Chain Shinigami (my 1st reviewer, thank u so much!), magic-shield (I don't think Duo is a moron. He just acts like one most of the time ^_~), DrakenedSkye (Teehee, that is the idea of short prologues!), ookami-metsuki (much longer chapter is here!!! 6 pages according to Word!), Aymery (sorry for taking so long to post. I was very very busy and I will try harder next time!), Indigoshift13.

HOPE U ENJOY!!!!!

Ichishinkingen

Day One

"Good morning Heero."

Heero raised a hand at the blond who was sitting in his normal deckchair at the poolside.

"Mr Winner." He replied, nodded his head slightly, before heading towards the deep end of the outside pool. Heero stood on the edge and shrugged off the jacket he had been wearing and threw it on the lifeguard's chair a few feet back from the edge. 

Down the other end, Quatre Winner watched as the lifeguard stretched himself out, loosening his muscles before he dived into the cold water. The swimming pool was off limits to guests between the hours 10pm to 10am, they could sit round it, but they weren't allowed in. Heero, the lifeguard, was always at work early so he could get in a swim before he started, he had already checked with his boss and he had been given permission to do so.

Quatre watched the man slide gracefully through the shimmering water; he didn't notice someone sit down next to him until they spoke.

"Why is he in there? I thought the pool wasn't allowed to be used before 10?"

Quatre started and looked round at the deckchair next to his, a boy, the same age as him, sat there. The boy had a strong America accent and was dressed in baggy knee length shorts.

"He's the lifeguard. He's not allowed in while guests using the pool. He has special permission."

The boy next to him purred. "Remind me to drown while he's on duty. I wouldn't mind the kiss of life from him."

Quatre chucked.

"Duo Maxwell." The boy held out his hand.

"Quatre Winner." Quatre shock Duo's hand. "Here on holiday?"

"Like normal. My mum loves it here. 2 weeks arrived yesterday. We spent the weekend in London, touring. First time we had done that. What about you?"

"My dad wants to buy this place. Me and my mum came to spend a few weeks here with my dad and to get use to the place, after all, I might be living here soon."

"Where are you from?"   

"Wales. I have a little bit of everything in me. But somehow my family ended up in Wales."

Duo laughed and watched the man swimming.

"What's his name?"

"Heero. He doesn't talk much, but he's nice."

Duo just nodded. His eyes drifting over the man's body, taking it in. Solid muscles underneath smooth tanned skin. Not overly muscular but enough for you to just see them. Dark chocolate brown hair clung to his head and fell over his eyes. Heero pulled up to where the two of them were sitting and he heaved himself out of the pool. Water dripped from his body, Duo watched a few drops slide down Heero's body to the ground and then Duo looked up and caught the man's deep intense prussian eyes staring at him. Duo blushed, realising that Heero had caught him checking him out.

Duo stood up smoothly and held out his hand.

"I'm Duo Maxwell." He introduced himself, blushing more when Heero didn't take his hand, but made a clear show of checking Duo out, the way Duo had checked him out.

"Heero Yuy." He answered, his voice deep, low and silky.

Heero turned away and headed off to his seat. Pictures of the boy, Duo, dancing in front of his eyes. Cobalt blue eyes, long chestnut hair, a well formed chest, slender hips and legs hidden beneath shorts. Heero felt a flame of desire light up inside of him but he pushed it away and sat down, ready to start his job.

*            *            *    

The rest of the Maxwell Family sat around the breakfast table, talking. 

There was Mr and Mrs James Maxwell, with their eldest son Solo and their only daughter Hilde. And then there was James's sister Clare and her only child Relena. Clare's husband had past away three years ago and Clare had moved in with James and his family.

"Where's Duo?" James asked.

"Told me he was going for a swim." Solo grunted over the morning newspaper.

"I wish that child would eat breakfast." Clare said and she looked over at her sister-in-law. "Why don't you force him to eat Helen? Missing breakfast is a bad thing."

"How long have you been living with us now Clare?" James chuckled. "You know that you can't force Duo to do anything, he's is own free spirit, plus, he does eat breakfast, every now and then."

"Don't know where he gets it from." Helen said. "No one else in the family is like him."

"Nope, none of us are gay either." Solo said, his head still buried in the newspaper, but now he had butter smeared across his face from where he had tried to eat his toast without looking at where he was aiming.

Helen fixed her son with an evil glare. "Your brother is not gay."

"If you say so Mom."

Relena turned to her mother. "Mummy what are we doing today?"

"Me and Aunt Helen are going into Yarmouth to shop. Why don't you stay here and hang out with people your own age."

"Mummy, Duo is the only person here my age."

"Play with him." Clare said, examining her nails.

"Duo doesn't like girls."

"Solo." James warned.

Solo, age 19, put down his paper and gave his father the evil eye. "If you say so." He repeated. "Can I come into Yarmouth too?"

"Darling, we want to have some quality time alone."

"Mom, I don't wanna hang out with you and Clare. I wanna look cool."

"You better cover up your head then Solo."

"Where did you come from?" Solo glared at his brother.

"The pool." Duo bent in and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning mummy."

"Why do you do that? She's Mom, not mummy."

"Relena calls Aunt Clare Mummy, why can't I call my mom mummy?" Duo sat down beside Hilde and gave Hilde a kiss too, well he tried too but she squirmed away from him.

"Is the pool nice?" Clare asked.

"Yes, it's very, very sexy." Duo said dreamingly.

Everyone looked at Duo who was spreading jam on his toast. He looked up, unaware of what he had said.

"What?"

"I was wrong." Solo admitted. "Duo isn't gay, he has weird fetishes instead."

Duo just blinked and Relena laughed.

"The pool is nice." Duo said before eating his toast.

"Mind if I go for a swim before we go Helen?"

"That's where Duo gets his love of swimming from." James commented as his sister stood up.

"What is this have-a-go-at-Duo-Day?"

"No, what are you doing today?" Relena asked her cousin.

"I'm gonna hang out by the pool. I met this guy called Quatre there. He's same age as me."

"See, go met Quatre. I can't hold your hand all the time Relena."

"Yes Mummy."

*            *            *

Another boy had joined Quatre by the time Duo and Relena arrived with Hilde in tow. The seven year old looked around with interest before pulling her hand out of Duo's and rushing towards the pool.

"HILDE!" Duo spun round and yelled for his sister who was now running down the steps that lead into the middle of the pool. Duo went after her quickly, Relena following and everyone watching. 

Hilde had just reached the last step when her foot slipped and she went head first into the water. Duo flinched, waiting for the crack to come, but it didn't. Instead Hilde started crying and when Duo looked more closely, he saw she was being held up by Heero.

Relena stood, her gazed fixed on the dreamy lifeguard.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief and made his way towards Hilde and Heero.

"Here." Heero handed her over and Hilde cried into Duo's shoulder.

"Thanks." Duo looked over at Relena. "Go get mom or Aunt Clare." He ordered her and she slowly moved. "I'm sorry about that."

"She's young, she doesn't know any better."

"I didn't know you could have a heart attack at 16." Duo laughed, rocking Hilde in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Hn."

The two of them fell into silence.

"I better get her out of the water."

Duo climbed the steps and was grabbed by James, who took his daughter from Duo and whispered words of comfort to her, then Helen arrived with Clare and Relena.

Duo turned back to Heero and smiled. He blushed when the smile was returned.

*            *            *

After Helen, Clare, Solo and Hilde took off, James rounded on Duo and Relena for entertainment. He stood over Duo and demand his son and niece go with him to the games room.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Can you see Relena here? It's just me and my book."

"Where is she?"

"She's trying to drown herself." Quatre said from his sunbathing spot beside Duo.

"Why?"

"I think she has her first crush." Duo said, nodding towards Relena who was talking to a group of girls, in the deep end of the water, barely three meters from where Heero was sat. Relena kept flicking her hair back over her shoulders and flashing her teeth at the lifeguard.

"Poor man." James commented, sitting down on a spare deck chair. "So you must be Quatre."

"Yes sir."

"Quat, this is my father, James."

"Nice to met you Mr Maxwell."

"It's a pleasure." James smiled. "So, do I get to thrash you at pool then Duo?"

"I think I'll swim again first, then I'll have a game, loser buys the drinks."

James sighed. "That means if I win, I can't have anything strong than coffee."

Duo stood up and striped his shorts off, aware of the burning prussian eyes that were on him, he looked up and met them and he smiled slyly and then looked away.

"Coming in Quatre?"

"Nah."

"Your lost."

Duo walked in to the pool via the steps, he let the cool water wash away the sweat from laying in the sun all morning and he welcomed the boy that swam up to met him. 

He was Quatre's friend, Trowa Barton, and by the way him and Quatre had been sitting touching each other, Duo knew they were something more than just friends.

"Does Quatre ever swim?" Duo asked, as him and Trowa began to do gentle laps up and down the pool.

"He doesn't like his face getting wet."

"My mom is like that. Always fussing about her face getting wet. Might ruin her make-up."

"Is your family rich?" Trowa asked.

"Uh huh. My grandad was something to do with Microsoft, he still has shares in it, my dad is a lawyer as well."

"What do you want to do?"

Duo dived under the water and swam faster so he reached the end of the pool before Trowa.

"I wanna be a professional swimmer. Wanna race?" Duo flashed Trowa a large Maxwell grin.

"Sure."

"On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Duo kicked himself off, sliding easily under the water and was nearly half way down the length of the pool before he resurfaced. Trowa was only just behind him. He front crawled his way to the end before rolling forwards and coming up facing the deep end and on his back, he kicked hard with his feet, splashing water in Trowa's face, as he turned himself on to his front and swam quickly up the length, stopping only for a second to let a mother and child pass. 

He touched the wall just before Trowa did.

"You're good." Trowa complimented.

"I could be better. I don't get to swim much at home."

"Why not?"

"My father wants me to be a lawyer like him, or a doctor, like my brother."

"If you become a lawyer, you'll be wasted."

"Thanks. You wanna come play pool?"

"Beats swimming alone."

"Give me a sec."

Trowa nodded and swam over to get out. Duo swam over to Relena, causing as much as a splash on purpose.

"DUO!"

Relena tried to shield herself but there was nowhere she could go.

"Sorry. We're off to play a game of pool. Wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

One of the girls surrounded Relena giggled.

"We would love to pool with you Duo." She stroked his arm and Duo smiled at her, his gaze slipping past Heero's as he turned to look at her.

"Lets go then."

*            *            *

The afternoon past quickly for Heero. Everyone had disappeared to the games room but it wasn't till after 8pm that he let himself go back into the water he loved so much. He was told by his boss if the pool was empty then he should feel free to entertain himself.

How long he swam for he didn't know, but he let himself drift for a while, laying in the middle of the pool on his back and he watched the sun set from that position.

"Is it pretty?" A voice called out from across the pool.

Heero lowered his body back into the water and he turned to see a figure sitting on a deckchair watching him.

"Hai."

"That's Japanese."

"I'm half Japanese."

"That's amazing."

"Thank You."

"I learn Japanese at school. Wouldn't mind going there some day."

"It's not that great." Heero said and he climbed out of the pool and began to dry himself off.

"No, I guess it wouldn't be for someone that grew up there."

"I spent 20 years in Japan. England suits me better."

"How long have you been in England for?"

"Longer than you have."

"The accent huh? I sound odd to myself when I'm here, coz I heard all the English people around me and think, yep, I'm a freak here."

"You're American."

"And that makes me a freak?"

"You have long hair."

"So?"

"You're a boy."

Duo moved forward and Heero could see him better, he pulled on his jeans and tank top.

"So?"

Once dressed Heero looked at Duo, the boy was dress all in black.

"Nothing."

"What time does the pool close?"

"Depends, it should close at 10, but when there is no one about, earlier."

"Yeah, my brother and cousin are showing off in the games room, that dancing game thing. My cousin wants to be a dancer."

"And you want to be a swimmer."

"It's my dream."

"Dreams don't come true."

And with that, Heero picked up his towel and bag and walked off towards his quarters, leaving Duo standing there alone.

"What was your dream?" Duo asked, but Heero was long gone.

TBC…

Thank You for the reviews, please keep them coming. I hope you liked it and you wanna read more.

Bye Bye!!!

~shinigami195~


End file.
